


Kiss

by AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smoking, motel sex, post sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy/pseuds/AudreyHorneFeelsDreamy
Summary: tumblr Drabble prompt,Meg's constantly a dirty secret.





	Kiss

**Kiss: My character kisses yours, or vise versa.  
**

**Meg x Dean (spn)**

* * *

“You…. taste like demon.”

“How do you know what demon tastes like?”

“This ain’t my first rodeo darlin’…”

“Wait… You calling me a horse?”

There’s a soft intake of breath at the end of his chuckle, and in the dark of the room a cigarette glows red for a moment before becoming muted again with a smoky exhale.

“We can’t do this again.”

“You say that every time.” Meg laughs softly, plucking the cigarette from Deans fingers and taking a drag herself, and she thinks about all the vices he has that he keeps hidden from everyone else.

 _I’m a vice_.

She smiles on her exhale. wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yeah well… maybe this time I mean it.”

“No… No, you don’t…” There’s a softness to her tone that’s disarming, making him sit up and turn on the lamp, illuminating the flea trap motel room he’d rented for them for the night, faded scratchy sheets and garish wallpaper.

Someone had fun decorating in the early 80’s and no one had bothered to change a thing.   

It was like sleeping in a time capsule.

As he flipped on the lamp Meg stood and pulled on her underwear, dragging her shirt over her head.

“Where you going?”

She looked back over her shoulder at him, giving him a half smile.

“Well… Usually, this is my cue to leave… The self-loathing that you slept with me again, breaking out the smokes… putting on the light… You’re a creature of habit Dean Winchester.”

She was right of course, but she understood the need to keep it secret. He liked the fact she was nearly always there when he called, happy to come stay with him for two or three hours and walk away after without contact for weeks.

“So maybe I wanna break my habit tonight.” he huffed, leaning forwards and grabbing her hand, pulling her back down on the bed, aware that she was letting him, that if she really wanted to she could just flick him away like an annoying fly.

She moved up with him, sliding one thigh across his lap and sitting down on it facing him with a smile as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

“Hm… you wanna go another round huh?” She teased.

“Maybe later… Gotta give me a little to recover, I’m not twenty-two anymore… Just a fragile human who ain’t getting any younger.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She always felt warm, and that confused him sometimes like he expected her to be cold to the touch, to feel wrong somehow, but mostly she felt human.

She felt good in his hands.

“Oh yeah? I’m gonna have to think about getting me an upgrade soon huh?” she smiled.

“Yeah… Maybe.” He sighed though, surprised to find he didn’t like the sound of that at all.

Meg watched him as he seemed to check out, frowning a little at him, and when he locked his gaze with hers again he moved his hands up to her face, and she saw his eyes were full of forests and damp cold leaf litter that seemed to smoke in the early morning sun.

He kissed her.

Not that they didn’t kiss usually, but when they did it was always because they were reluctant to not feel like they were trying to devour each other, needed to keep their mouths busy in case their tongues worked with their lips to make the words neither of them wanted to hear.

This was a  _kiss_ though, a soft movement of his lips against hers, his hands lightly resting on her cheeks, the merest suggestion of holding her, gentle enough for her to pull back.

She didn’t though, she simply fell into step with him, shifting harder against him as her arms tightened around his neck, breathing long and slow through her nose, and she thought,  _this isn’t how it’s meant to be, affection isn’t part of the deal._

But she wanted it.

Maybe needed it.

When he pulled back finally, his nose still touching hers, she felt him flick his tongue out to wet his lips, swallowing hard before speaking.

“Will you stay the night…. Leave in the morning?”

For a moment she didn’t say anything but felt her hands tighten into fists a second before relaxing, pushing her fingers up into the short hairs at the back of his neck, before whispering against his mouth:.

“Ok.”


End file.
